Lookalike Huranos and a Confused Uchiha
by MidnightAnimeAngel
Summary: Sasukes been captured! Tsunada wants Sakura to interrogate him but she's scared so instead they get Sakura's cousin who looks exsactly like her to pose as Sakura and interrogate Sasuke. What will happen when Sasuke thinks he's falling for Sakura? SasuXOC
1. Prologue

_**Lookalike Huranos and a confuse Uchiha**_

_Prologue:_

"Where is he Uchiha? Tell me!" Ibiki demanded icily as he tightened his grip on the throat of the teen that sat before him. Sasuke glared up at him in anger then in alarm as his breathing attempts began to grow more desperate. "**WHERE IS HE?!"** The chief torturer shoved the boy roughly up against a cement wall.

"I don't…know." Came the defiant reply. "Even… if I… did… I wouldn't… tell… you!" the teen gasped. His lungs burned and his vision had begun to grow blurry from the lack oxygen.

Ibiki growled. "You know alright. You were Orochimaru's right hand man. Now tell me where he is!"

Sasuke spat at him. "No!" he growled back. Sasuke never saw the blow coming. The next thing he knew, he was on the floor with blood streaming down the side of his face.

"Come on Uchiha. We both know that you're fighting a losing battle. You're the prisoner and it's my job to get you to talk, so you might as well spill already." Ibiki said sternly.

Sasuke glared up at the man who stood above him. "Sorry to be so much trouble!" she snapped sarcastically. "But it's a lost cause!"

Ibiki's expression darkened considerably. "Fine. Have it your way!"

Sasuke flinched as he was thrown into the opposite wall. _This is going to be a long day…_

* * *

"Oh, no!" the pink haired kunoichi exclaimed as she sprang up from her chair. "I'm sorry Tsunada but there's no way I can do that."

Tsunada frowned at her apprentice. "I thought you were over the Uchiha, Sakura."

"I am." Sakura replied. "But I don't want to get mixed up with him again so soon. I'm afraid that I'll get attached again and I know that the result of that would be getting hurt again." She shook her head. "I'm sorry."

Tsunada sighed and nodded. "I understand. I won't make you interrogate him."

Sakura smiled with relief. "Thank you."

Tsunada frowned again. "But the problem still remains as to who should interrogate him. Ibiki could not get him to respond to physical pain so we figured that we might be able to get a better result by taking advantage of his emotions- that is, if he has any."

Sakura gave her a wry smile. "It's hard to say."

"The only ones that I could think of that might get through to him were you, Kakashi, and Naruto. But Naruto is in Suna visiting Gaara, and Kakashi is out looking for Itachi."

Sakura nodded. "I know and I'm sorry, but I just can't."

"I understand and I respect your reasons." Tsunada paused. "Do you happen to know of anyone else who could get through to him?"

Sakura shook her head. "We were the only friends he had." She sighed. "If only I were stronger. I sometimes wish that their were two of me, one that was just the way I am, and one that was stronger and braver and… Oh I don't know, able to handle life better!"

Before Tsunada had a chance to reply a knock reverberated off of the door. "Come in." Tsunada called.

The door swung open and Shizune poked her head in. "Sorry to bother you Hokage, but theirs a girl out here looking for Sakura."

Sakura and Tsunada exchanged surprised glances. "Who is she?" Sakura inquired.

Shizune shrugged.

Shizune shrugged. "I've never seen her before, but I think she might be related to you Sakura. With the exception of her hair, you two could be twins! She said her name was Mei."

Sakura's jaw dropped. "Oh my gosh! Mei is here?!"

"Who's Mei?" Tsunada asked in confusion.

"She's my cousin and she looks so much like me that it's scary! When we were little, she and I used to die our hair black and go around dressed the same. It was hilarious because no one could tell us apart…" She gasped suddenly. "Oh my gosh! It's perfect!"

"What?" Tsunada queried.

Sakura spoke to Shizune. "Please have her come in." Then she turned sparkling eyes on her teacher. "I think I may know of someone who can get Sasuke to talk after all."

* * *

"Let me get this strait. You want me to cut my hair and die it pink, then, masquerading as Sakura, you want me to go in and interrogate the Uchiha brat and get him to tell me the details about the snake nin Orochimaru?" Mei looked from Tsunada to Sakura.

Tsunada nodded. "Yes, you are the only one who might be able to get him to talk. Sakura will tell you everything you will need to know about him." Tsunada studied Mei with a critical eye. The girl who sat before her looked like an exact duplicate of Hurano Sakura, the only exception of her long, brown hair. On the other hand, if you forgot about the looks, they were two very different individuals. Sakura was cheerful and giggly and did not do well under pressure; it wasn't difficult to see why she didn't want to interrogate her old crush. Mei however, was calm and cool. She was tougher than Sakura and her emerald eyes held a special strength that Sakura's lacked. When she had first entered the room she had greeted her cousin warmly and chatted amiably with both Sakura and Tsunada. But when the Hokage had asked if she would be willing to help them with government business she had turned instantly professional. It hadn't taken long for Tsunada to come to the conclusion that she liked the brunette. "Will you do it?" she inquired.

Mei chewed her lower lip thoughtfully. She glanced at her cousin. "Isn't this the guy who left you on that park bench?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah."

Mei smirked. "In that case, I accept the mission on the condition that I be allowed to mess with the kid a little."

Tsunada looked surprised. "Why?"

Mei glanced at Sakura. "No one hurts a member of my family and gets away with it. This is payback!"

Tsunada couldn't help grinning at the girl's slightly sadistic attitude. "Well, I suppose that would be okay. Just don't mangle him too horribly."

Mei grinned. "You got it! Now that we've got that settled…" She pulled out a Kunai sliced it through her hair so that she now had the exact same hairstyle as Sakura. "Bring on the hair die!"

* * *

**So what did everybody think? I just came up with this randomly because I thought it would be a fun idea to try out. **

**Review and let me know what you thought. (No flames please.)**


	2. The New Sakura

**Warning! You might find Mei to be a bit sadistic in this chapter, but keep in mind that it's all an act on her part.**

**Disclaimer: Let's just face the facts shall we? The only one who owns Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto. :(**

**Claimer: On the other hand, _I_ own Hurano Mei and no one has any right to say otherwise! (Pulls out Katana and brandishes them threateningly) Yeah! :D**

* * *

Sasuke winced in pain as Ibiki backhanded him. He was tied to a chair, bruised and bloody with several broken bones, and from the blood that was streaming steadily from his mouth, he knew that he had suffered some internal damage as well.

"Whenever you're ready to talk brat!" Ibiki snarled. He had grown aggravated at Sasuke's stubborn refusal to tell him what he knew.

Sasuke had long since given up on using sarcastic rejoinders on the chief torturer. Ibiki was not one to be trifled with and Sasuke had the marks to prove it. But he refused to be broken. He could stand the pain and he had resolved never to give in to it no matter what methods of persecution they chose to use.

"Where is Orochimaru? Tell me!" Ibiki roared his fist poised to strike.

Sasuke just shook his head in defiance.

Before Ibiki's fist had a chance to smash into his jaw, the door at the end of the room opened and a woman with short, dark hair stepped inside.

Ibiki turned and looked at her expectantly. "Yes Shizune san?"

"The Hokage wishes to speak to you, Ibiki san. You are to be reassigned to a different mission and someone else will interrogate Sasuke." The woman told him.

Ibiki looked relieved yet surprised. "Oh?"

Shizune nodded. "The Hokage has decided to try a different approach on the Uchiha."

Sasuke frowned. He disliked it when people talked about him as though he were not there. _And what is this 'new approach' the Hokage wants to try out?_ He wondered.

Ibiki nodded. "Very well." He followed the woman out of the room without a word to Sasuke…

* * *

Tsunada paced to and fro in the hallway, every few seconds, pausing to glance at the closed door in front of her. She threw up her hands in exasperation. "Honestly! How long does it take for a couple of girls to get dressed and do their makeup?"

Jeraiya smiled. "They've only been in there for seven minutes Tsunada. You must remember that they are teenage girls and teenagers tend to take longer to get ready." (A/n: No offense to any teenagers- I myself am a teenager.)

Tsunada frowned. "Must you always be such a know it all Jeraiya?"

Shizune smirked slightly at their childish bickering. "Well, it is better that they take a little longer and get it right than rush through it. After all, the boy is the Uchiha prodigy and he won't be fooled easily. As it is, Mei is going to have to be very careful about masking her chakura or else Sasuke will know that she is not Sakura."

Tsunada sighed and nodded. "You're right of course, I just wish that they would hurry it up!"

Before Shizune could reply, Sakura's voice rang out from behind the door. "Get ready, here we come!"

Tsunada, Shizune and Jeraiya instantly glued their eyes to the door in anticipation. The door swung open and Sakura stepped out into the hallway. Following behind her came… Sakura?!

The three adults looked from one girl to the other in shock, unable to tell them apart. Both girls were masking their chakura and were identical in appearance.

"Wow…!" Tsunada breathed. "Which of you is Mei?"

The girl on the left raised her hand. "I'm Mei." She replied.

Tsunada smiled. "Congratulations girls! If that disguise doesn't fool the Uchiha, nothing will!"

The girls exchanged grins Mei's hair had been combed to the side to make her forehead appear larger so that it matched Sakura's.

"There is just one thing that bothers me." Shizune said. "What if Sasuke uses his Sharingan? Won't he be able to tell that Mei isn't Sakura?"

Tsunada nodded. "True, he'd be able to see Mei's chakura." She glanced at Jeraiya. "How could we fix that?"

Mei waved her hand as though what they were discussing was a trivial matter. "That shouldn't be a problem." She said airily. "All I have to do is borrow some of Sakura's chakura."

"Borrow?" Tsunada inquired.

"Hai." Mei replied. "The Hurano bloodline possesses the ability to share and manipulate one another's chakura. Sakura and I can simply fuse our chakura and Sasuke won't be able to tell the difference."

Sakura nodded in agreement. "Hai, it's a fairly simple process and is excellent for confusing one's enemies."

"How long does it take?" Tsunada inquired.

"About twenty minutes. And it lasts for three days." Mei replied.

Tsunada nodded. "In that case, fuse your chakura tonight and Mei can start her interrogation first thing tomorrow morning."

The Hurano cousins bowed and turned to leave when Tsunada's voice arrested them. "Mei!"

The said girl paused and glanced back over her shoulder at the Hokage. "Hai Tsunada san?"

Tsunada looked her firmly in the eye. "I gave you permission to mess with the Uchiha. However, I would appreciate it if you would refrain from going too far unless I should tell you otherwise. You see Kakashi is in the process of tracking down the older Uchiha and having Sasuke may come in handy later on."

Mei nodded slowly. "I understand. You want me to keep him alive right?"

Tsunada nodded.

"Do you want me to limit his beatings as well?" she inquired.

Tsunada shook her head. "Nah, we can always heal him if his wounds get to bad."

Mei nodded. "Anything else?"

Tsunada smiled. "Nope, that's it. Good luck."

Mei returned the smile. "Thanks. See ya!" the two cousins turned and exited the office.

Jeraiya let out a chuckle. "What's so funny Pervy Sage?" Tsunada snapped at him.

"I was just thinking, it's a shame that we won't be able to be there for the interrogation. It's bound to be a riot!"

Tsunada smirked. He had a point; it would have been interesting to see how Sasuke reacted to the "new Sakura"!

* * *

Sasuke had been dozing lightly in his chair but he came awake instantly as the door to his cell swung open and the bright spotlight above him was switched on. Sasuke was momentarily blinded by its intensity. He squinted into the shadows where he could sense someone standing. The person had masked their chakura well. He activated his Sharingan. Wait… He recognized that chakura!

"Sakura?" He asked in mild surprise slash distain as the said person stepped out of the shadows. "Don't tell me that _you_ are the one they asked to interrogate me! Do they think that after the chief torturer was unable to break me, a weak, clingy fan girl can convince me to talk? Pssht! How pathetic!" he eyed her coolly.

She wore a short, kimono, quite similar to the burgundy one she used to wear except that this one was navy blue, over a pair of black leggings and a long sleeved shirt of black fishnet. Her Hatai-ate held back her bangs in its' usual style. Her emerald eyes gazed calmly at him while a blue mask, closely resembling that which Kakashi always wore, concealed the lower portion of her face. A black, leather belt, heavily loaded with all sorts of sharpened blades as well as a couple of scrolls and syringes, most likely filled with extremely toxic fluids rested on her hips and she wore black fingerless gloves with razor-like, metal spikes on the knuckles.

She stood silently for a long time studying him, her green eyes seemed to be piercing his body and reading his very soul.

Sasuke frowned slightly, since when did Sakura's gaze make him uncomfortable? He shook off the feeling and his face twisted into the cocky grin that he knew annoyed her. "What's with the mask? He sneered. "If you're trying to hide that ugly face of yours you should have covered your forehead, not your mouth."

Sakura's eyes remained impassive, but she slowly began to approach the chair to which he had been chained. Her footsteps made absolutely no sound whatsoever as she drew nearer. She finally came to a halt not a foot away from him. Reaching up, she slowly removed the mask from her face and let it fall to the floor. A sardonic grin stole over her features and her eyes glittered with malevolence. She leaned down so that her face was less than an inch from his' own. "Welcome back _**Sasuke kun**_." She hissed chillingly.

Sasuke didn't know why but a sudden sense of uneasiness washed over him. He masked it well enough. "This is a heck of a welcome home party!" he snarled.

She smirked. "What did you expect? A fanfair?" She asked in breezy amusement.

He returned the smirk. "Well why not? I used to get it often enough from all my fans." He looked at her pointedly. "From one pinkette especially."

She smiled pleasantly. "Well, you know how it is. Things change." She looked him over calculatingly and a triumphant gleam appeared in her eyes. "Lots of things have changed." Her eyes narrowed and her voice grew cold and menacing. "But enough chitchat, It's time I got down to business." She threateningly fingered the blade of one of the kunai strapped to her belt. "I assume you are familiar with Konoha's interrogation processes."

Sasuke smirked haughtily. "_You_ are going to interrogate me? Don't make me laugh! You and I both know I won't answer anything you ask me."

Sakura smiled icily. "Perhaps I should give you a bit of incentive." In the blink of an eye she pulled out a kunai and held it to his abdomen. "I suggest you tell me what I want to know."

"Oh, right! Like you'll be able to do anything to hurt me! Wasn't it you who used to freak out whenever anyone would do something to make you think I was hurt even if it was the weakest of genjutsus? Hah! You were so gullible! Wait- why did I just say that in the past tense? I bet you're just as weak as you were back when-"

_**CRASH!!!!!!**_

Sasuke slammed into the opposite wall. Had the chair he was chained to not been metal it would have been broken to bits from the impact of the crash. Sasuke found himself lying on his side, the pain of the collision coursing through his body. Slightly dazed, he looked up in surprise at the kunoichi standing over him.

"Don't assume Uchiha. You have been gone for too long and many things have changed. I'm not at all the same person I used to be. The weak little girl you knew doesn't exist anymore. You don't know me at all."

Sasuke glared coldly up at her. "Oh? Well then prove it." He challenged.

Sakura grinned icily down at him. "I intend to." She lifted Sasuke's chair so that it was right side up and stood squarely in front of it. Bending down she picked up the kunai that had fallen to the floor during her rage. Now she held it's sharpened blade to his neck, just beneath the jaw line. "Alright Uchiha. This is how it's gonna be. I'll ask a question and you give the answer. No lies, no trickery, no refusals."

"And if I should refuse?" He dared.

Sakura smiled threateningly. "Well then we'll just see won't we? But I suggest, for your own sake, that you tell me what I want to know and don't test me." Her free hand drifted to one of the several syringes strapped to her belt. "I wouldn't want to have to kill you so soon. Not that you don't deserve death- and a very painful one at that. But Tsunada might be slightly miffed if I were to kill you so quickly. After all, they are expecting to get some information out of you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You might as well kill me then, cause all your threatening is just a waste of time. I'll never tell you anything."

Sakura smirked. "We shall see. You don't have to worry though, I don't intend on letting you live very long, but I've waited a long time for this and I want to make my revenge last a while." Her eyes glinted with a sort of crazed viciousness. "You have no idea how much I'm going to enjoy watching you suffer Uchiha!" She gave a sadistic laugh.

Sasuke frowned. She was acting really strange. "Well, someone certainly has gotten bitter. And they labeled _me_ an avenger. You're the one who's gone crazy with vengeance."

Sakura smiled evilly as she traced his jaw line with the edge of the kunai blade leaving behind a long cut from which red blood streamed down his pale skin. "True…" she murmured. "I guess that's what I get for spending so much of my time around you. Can you blame me if I've become a bit of a revenge fanatic, after all, I learned from the best in that field."

Sasuke shifted slightly. Sakura's unexpected, creepy behavior was really weirding him out. "I'm kind of getting the impression that you've taken it a step further than I. I, at least, was able to keep from going insane!"

Sakura grinned at this statement. "So you're calling me insane huh?" She leaned down and hissed into his ear, "You have no idea!"

She straitened abruptly and held the kunai to his throat bowl. "Now will you tell me what I want to know, or do I get the satisfaction of torturing you?"

Sasuke set his jaw and glowered at her. "I take it you're going to go with the latter. Good!" She grinned and pulled from her belt, a silver rod about a foot long that was glowing with a strange red energy. "That was my first choice too!"

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Poor Sasuke doesn't know what he's up against!**

**Thank you to "Smooth Secret" for your review on the last chapter!**

**Review and let me know how you liked it! :D (No flames please.)**

**Until next time,**

**~MidnightAnimeAngel**


	3. The Ambush!

**LOOK ALIKE HURANOS AND A CONFUSE UCHIHA**

**Chapter three: The Ambush!**

**Disclaimer: I think we all are aware that Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. :(**

**Claimer: I, on the other hand, own Mei and Daiaka! :)**

* * *

Tsunada opened the door to the storage room and halted in surprise at what she found. Someone had set up a bunch of screens and computers in the room. Sitting on a stool in the center of a mess of computer cords was Jiraiya. Tsunada tiptoed forward wondering what the heck he was up to. She glanced at the screens and instantly understood. The screens, apparently attached to a live camera, exhibited different views of one of the many torture chambers of the interrogation center. In the center of the room Sasuke sat, chained to a metal chair, being questioned by Mei, who was impersonating Sakura.

"Jiraiya! What are you doing in here?" Tsunada thundered.

The said man jumped at the sound of her voice. "Oh, Tsunada! Don't scare me like that!" He exclaimed clutching at his heart.

"Why are you spying on the Uchiha's interrogation?" Tsunada demanded.

Jeraiya shrugged. "It was just to good to miss." He smirked. "You really ought to watch this, that Mei girl is scaring Sasuke out of his wits. He hides it pretty well, but I can tell. Mei's a good actress; if I didn't know better, I'd say she was a revenge driven lunatic!"

Tsunada glanced curiously at the array of screens as Mei ran the edge of her blade along the Uchiha's neck leaving a long gash.

"She sure is making him uneasy, which is a shock because when I talked to Ibiki, he said that he couldn't get any reaction, whatsoever out of Sasuke." Jiraiya hooted with laughter. "You should have been here five minutes ago. She told him that she was gonna pay him back for abandoning her and boy did she feign that part well! I swear, one threat from that girl could scare a cobra to death!"

Tsunada raised an eyebrow. "That good huh?"

Jiraiya gestured towards the screens. "See for yourself."

Tsunada watched as Mei pulled out a silver rod glowing with red energy. "We need popcorn." She muttered.

Jiraiya grinned and handed her a box of caramel corn. "Will this do?"

Tsunada smirked and pulled a bottle of saki from inside one of the storage boxes marked "Medical Supplies". "As long as we have _this_ anything will do!"

Jiraiya chuckled. "Medical Supplies huh?"

Tsunada shrugged. "Alright, let's see just how good of an interrogator this girl is."

They both focused on the screens as Mei pointed the rod at Sasuke. The said boy eyed the alien device, mystified. "What the heck is that thing?"

Mei smirked. "You'll find out soon enough."

Sasuke frowned. "What happened to you Sakura? You were never like this before."

Mei shrugged. "People change." She said breezily. "You've grown stronger since you left, why shouldn't I have."

"That's not what I mean. I mean your personality." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Mei's eyes glinted wickedly. "After you left I realized how stupid I had been to think that I could ever count on you or anyone else! Now I don't depend on anyone but myself." She grinned. "But enough chit chat." Her voice dropped to a menacing hiss. "Last chance Sa-su-ke kun! Tell me where the snake man is!"

Sasuke glared at her. "No!"

Mei shrugged. "You leave me no choice." She jabbed him in the chest with the rod. The strange red energy exploded from within the rod and flowed into Sasuke's body. The teen's eyes widened in shock and he cried out in pain.

Mei withdrew the rod slightly, holding it about an inch from his abdomen. "Change your mind?" she inquired coolly.

Sasuke panted slightly. "What is that thing?!" He demanded.

Mei smirked. "_This_" she said, nodding at the rod "is my special weapon. It is made of a mixture of silver and some unknown metal and is charged with the chakura of Daiakawhich is deadly to all humans except the wielder of the rod."

Sasuke eyed the rod skeptically. "It didn't kill me."

Mei smirked. "Not yet. I didn't give you a very big dose of it so it'll take a couple hours, but if I were to have let it hit you at full power you'd be dead now."

"Who the heck is this "_Daiaka_"?" Sasuke inquired.

Mei grinned. "That's for me to know and you to wonder about."

"And since when did you have a deadly wand?" Sasuke continued.

Mei rolled her eyes. "It's not a wand, and I don't need to tell you anything more about it. I'm the one doing the interrogating here!"

Sasuke grunted. "Well, I must say you're not doing a very good job of it! I mean- Gyaaaaaah!" Sasuke's smart remarks were cut short as Mei prodded him in the stomach sending another jolt of energy threw him.

"Well, in that case, perhaps I should get a little tougher." Mei snarled as she jabbed him again.

Sasuke felt the energy overpowering his own chakura. "S-sak-ku-ra…" he gasped and passed out.

Mei withdrew the rod and returned it to her belt. She placed her hand on the unconscious boy's chest and drew the fatal chakura out of him. Her hand glowed with the energy the faded until it was back to normal.

"Strange…" Tsunada murmured, "that the chakura doesn't seem to affect her."

Jiraiya nodded. "Strange indeed."

Tsunada glanced at her old teammate. "Can you do me a favor?" When he nodded she continued. "I'd appreciate it if you'd find out a little about this "Daiaka" that Mei mentioned. I'd like to know what that thing is."

Jiraiya nodded. "I'll look into it tomorrow."

* * *

"Hello? Anybody home?" A voice rang through the house.

Sakura glanced up from her book. "In here!"

Mei entered the room holding a bowl of instant ramen and a pair of chopsticks. "Oh, hey Sakura."

"Hey. How'd it go?" Sakura inquired.

"With the Uchiha brat you mean? It went pretty well." Mei replied.

"How'd he react?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, he was a jerk as I expected, but I think I managed to freak him out a bit." Was Mei's unaffected reply.

"Oh? How?" Sakura questioned. She couldn't remember any girl who had ever been able to "freak Sasuke out".

Mei grinned. "Let's just say… I showed him my sadistic side."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Oh, I see." Mei's random and sadistic side rarely showed but when it did it was a fearsome occurrence.

Mei sighed and plopped down onto the sofa next to her cousin and twirled the noodles around her chopsticks.

"So did you get anything out of him?" Sakura asked.

"Nope, but I didn't expect to. Give me a couple of days and I will though." Mei answered confidently.

Sakura sighed. "I wish I were as strong as you Mei."

Mei glanced at her cousin. "You are strong Sakura."

Sakura shook her head. "No, I mean strong minded. I know I'm physically strong, though I didn't used to be, but I'll never be as strong minded as you are." She sighed and finished softly, "That's why Sasuke never liked me."

Mei rolled her eyes. "Forget Sasuke. He's a loser. And besides, he didn't like me any better- actually, he probably likes me less."

Sakura spoke thoughtfully, "Perhaps… but then he's never liked any girl that I know of."

Mei nodded. "Exactly! He's just too caught up in himself to care."

Sakura sighed. "You're right I guess… but I just wish that he could find someone to care for even if it weren't me, just so that he could finally feel like he belonged."

Mei smiled at her cousin. "You're so sweet Sakura. He's the stupidest guy on earth if he was on your team and couldn't see what an amazing person you are!"

Sakura smiled. "Thanks Mei."

Mei nodded. "You're most welcome, now turn on the TV! All this playing psychologist stuff has given me a massive headache!"

Sakura grinned and complied. "I saw Ino today, she's fuming."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she's furious because she and most of the other girls have been banned from entering the interrogation building because Tsunada's afraid they'll mob Sasuke." Sakura chuckled. "Boy would he hate _that_!"

Mei's jaw dropped.

"What?" Sakura inquired when she noticed her cousin's expression.

"Oh my gosh that's PERFECT!" Mei exclaimed as she sprang from the sofa.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"I'll explain later, right now I've got to make a phone call!" Mei shouted over her shoulder as she dashed out of the room

* * *

"You want to do what?" Tsunada's shrieked into the phone. Her eyes almost popped out of her head as Mei repeated her request. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Just trust me Tsunada, I won't let things get out of controle." Mei assured her.

Tsunada sighed. "Well… You can give it a try I guess, but be careful okay?"

"Don't worry, I will." Mei replied. "Oh, and can you do me one more favor?"

"What is it?" Tsunada inquired carefully.

"Can you have one of the guards chain Sasuke to the ceiling by his wrists?" Mei inquired.

Tsunada frowned. "You ask the strangest things you know that?"

Mei chuckled. "Don't worry, I've got a reason for all of this."

Tsunada sighed. "Okay… see you tomorrow."

"See ya!" _Click!_ The line went dead.

Tsunada held her head in her hands and massaged her temples.

A knock reverberated off the office door and Tsunada glanced up. "Come in."

The door opened and Jiraiya stepped inside, a file under his arm. "I've got that information you asked for."

Tsunada motioned for him to take a seat. "What did you learn?"

Jiraiya took the offered seat and placed the file on the desk before her. "Apparently, 'Daiaka' is the name of a jinchuuriki in the form of a massive bat. He was said to be huge and extremely powerful. One day he attacked a group of travelers and among them was a ninja. No one knows from what village the ninja came and it is quite possible that he was a rogue nin. But in order to protect those he was with the shinobi sealed Daiki inside of a silver rod that he had been crafting into a wizard's staff. As Mei told Sasuke, the rod consists of silver and some alien metal that no one has been able to identify. It is this strange metal that binds the bat to the rod. He couldn't seal it inside a human because Daiaka's chakura is toxic to humans. Apparently, one of the other travelers was a Hurano and since the Shinobi who sealed the bat died in the process, she brought the rod back to Konoha with her and it has been passed down through the family to the strongest member of each generation."

Tsunada looked thoughtful. "If the chakura is toxic to humans, I wonder why Mei was able to absorb it from Sasuke's body without it seeming to affect her."

Jiraiya shrugged. "I suspect that it has something to do with the fact that the Hurano clan can fuse their chakura. A particularly strong person such as Mei might posses the ability to withstand the shock of fusing her chakura with Daiaka's so that her chakura would adapt so that it is able to handle coming in contact with it all the time."

Tsunada nodded. "I Suppose so… I wonder just how powerful this Daiaka really is."

Jiraiya shifted uncomfortably. "Well… I don't know whether or not this is true, but it's said that at one time, Daiaka battled against the Kyuubi that Naruto holds…"

"And?" Tsunada prompted.

"And… Daiaka won." Jiraiya replied.

Tsunada's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Really? This will bear further research I think."

Jiraiya nodded. "Indeed."

* * *

Mei stepped inside the interrogation cell and smirked with satisfaction. "Sasuke hung suspended from the ceiling by his wrists, his feet dangling about six inches off the ground.

"Good morning Sasuke kun." Mei greeted him. The boy glared back at her, obviously not thrilled at his present situation. "How are you this morning Sasuke kun?" Mei inquired.

"How do you think I'm doing?" The boy snapped. He nodded to the shackles on his wrists. "What is all this? I'm sure it's your fault."

Mei smirked. "Yes, I'm the one responsible for your current position, and as to the reason, well you'll find out in a while."

Sasuke growled.

Mei stepped over to him. "Now then Sasuke kun… are you ready to tell me what I want to know?"

Sasuke spat at her.

"Hmm… still rather feisty aye? Well, I'll just have to fix that." She backhanded him across the face leaving the imprint of her hand clearly visible on his cheek.

"Didn't you learn yesterday not to test my patience Uchiha?" She asked placing her hand on the silver rod attached to her belt.

Sasuke tensed slightly but did not back down. "I already told you, you wont get anything out of me."

"I disagree." Mei said as she stepped closer to him. "I know what bothers you…" She hissed in his ear. "I know your weaknesses."

Sasuke's head snapped up. "What are you talking about? I don't have any weaknesses!"

"Oh no?" Mei smirked. "Are you certain of that?"

"Absolutely!" He affirmed.

"Then you should be able to withstand my next method of torture." She said as she walked over to the door.

She flung it open and yelled. "Okay! Let them in!"

Sasuke had no clue what she was up to, but two words summed it all up for him. From beyond the door a shrill, feminine voice shrieked, "_**SAAASSSUKEEE KUUUN!!!!**_"

_INO!!!!!_

Sasuke's jaw dropped as he was instantly surrounded by a mob of screaming fan girls. "What the-"

His startled exclamation was cut short when Ino pulled him into a kiss. He tried to push her away, only to remember that his hands were chained to the ceiling. He squirmed and shot a desperate look at Mei who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Okay Ino, back off for a second." The said girl pouted slightly but released the flustered male who was frantically trying to escape her embrace.

Mei smirked and walked up to Sasuke. "Alright Uchiha, here's the deal." She said as she inspected her nails. "You have two choices. One: you tell me what I want to know and I'll call off the pack of hyenas here." She motioned to the mob girls who were chomping at the bit. "Two: You continue with the silent treatment and I let them loose." She smirked. "Your choice."

Sasuke gaped at her. "You wouldn't!"

Mei grinned. "Ino!" The said girl nodded and pulled the Uchiha boy into another deep kiss before releasing him again. "Wouldn't I?"

Sasuke glared at her.

"Tell me where Orochimaru is or the girls here get to have a little fun." She threatened. "Tell me!"

Sasuke's expression darkened. He hated it when people threatened him. He would not allow this girl the satisfaction of seeing him give in. "NO!"

Mei smirked. "Okay then… you bring this upon yourself." She snapped her fingers. "Have at him girls!"

Sasuke didn't have a chance to blink before he was swamped by crazed fan girls, hugging him and pulling at his clothes. It didn't take long for a fight to break out between them and Sasuke found himself in the midst of a vicious catfight.

Mei watched from the corner, an evil grin playing on her features. "Whenever you feel ready to talk Uchiha, just tell me and I'll call them off."

Sasuke growled as one of the girls kissed him and Mei smirked. He gasped suddenly as one of the girls ripped off his shirt. "What?!"

He looked up at Mei. "What are you waiting for? Tell them to stop!" He shouted.

Mei cocked her head to the side. "Why?"

"Why! They're insane!" He exclaimed.

"Aren't we all?" Mei asked with a smile.

"I don't even know most of these girls!" He yelled.

"Well I guess you're going to get to know them." Mei shrugged.

"I'm not kidding Sakura! Make them stop!" He snarled.

"Are you ready to tell me what I want to know?" Mei inquired.

Sasuke hesitated as some girl he didn't even know glomped herself on him

Mei raised an eyebrow. "I'd hurry up and decide if I were you." She said nodding to a couple of the girls who were now unbuckling Sasuke's belt.

"GYAAAAH!" Sasuke shrieked. "Alright!"

"You'll tell me what I want to know?" Mei inquired.

"I'll tell you what you want to know!" Sasuke agreed. "Just call them off! PLEASE!!!!"

Mei grinned and clapped her hands. "Everybody back off!"

The girls moaned but let go of the, by now, very freaked out Uchiha.

"Take a seat." Mei instructed and they all sat down on the floor in a circle around Sasuke.

"What are you doing? Why are you having all of them sit down?" Sasuke asked nervously.

Mei smirked. "Well you don't think I'm going to send them away just yet do you? These girls are my insurance that you will tell me everything I want to know, and if you don't…" she grinned evilly. "Well, I think you can guess."

Sasuke shivered slightly. He could guess alright! "Could I at least have my shirt back?"

Mei shook her head. "You'll get it back when I get what I want."

Sasuke grimaced. This was not going to be a fun day!

* * *

Inside the old storage room, Tsunada and Jiraiya rolled on the floor with laughter. "So _that_ is how you get an Uchiha to talk eh?" Jiraiya hooted. "That girl is really something else!"

Tsunada nodded as she cackled. "I wondered what the heck she wanted with all those girls…" She gasped. "Why didn't I think of that?"

The looked at one another before bursting into another fit of hysterics…

* * *

**What did everyone think of this chapter? I tried to make it a bit longer this time.**

**Poor Sasuke, he just can't compete with Mei's devious mindset! Hee hee!**

**"Smooth Secret": Thank you. I'm really glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one too. I'm really glad you like Mei. I'm having a great time writting about her. **

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated. "No flames please."**

**~MidnightAnimeAngel**


	4. More Torture

Mei circled Sasuke slowly, eyeing him as a predator eyes its prey before devouring it. "Alright then." She said as she came to a halt directly in front of him. She picked up a clipboard and scanned it. "Question number one: Where is Orochimaru?"

Sasuke muttered something under his breath.

"What was that? Speak up Uchiha." Mei demanded.

Sasuke shot her a death glare, which she ignored. "At his hideout."

"And where is his hideout?" Mei prompted.

"I can't say. It's new and I haven't been there yet." Sasuke smirked slightly.

"I'm not asking for the exact latitude and longitude of the location." Mei snapped. "Just tell me the general area."

Sasuke shrugged as well as he could, considering that he was still chained to the ceiling. "Don't know. Orochimaru is not the most communicative person on earth."

Mei cocked her head to the side. "So you have absolutely no idea?"

"Isn't that what I just said? Are you deaf or something?" Sasuke sneered.

Mei smacked him hard. "Don't back talk me Uchiha."

"I'll say whatever I want to you, whenever I want to say it!" Sasuke retorted.

Mei rolled her eyes. "Oh Uchiha… you just don't learn!" She snapped her fingers and some girl Sasuke had never seen before instantly wrapped her arms about him and pulled him into a kiss as all the other girls squealed annoyingly. Sasuke squirmed awkwardly but the strange girl just held him tighter. Sasuke felt his face growing very red. He did not like people touching him and having some girl he didn't even know hugging him while he wasn't wearing anything but his pants was really unnerving for him. The girl pulled back slightly. "Kiss me back Sasuke Kun." She whispered slyly.

Sasuke turned his head away from her. "NO WAY!"

She shrugged and continued to kiss him until Mei finally told her to let him go. Sasuke hung there, very red in the face and slightly breathless.

Mei grinned and stepped forward again. "Now _Sasuke kun,_ has understanding finally entered your head?"

Sasuke fixed her with another death glare but kept his mouth shut.

Mei grinned and patted his head condescendingly. "Good boy."

Sasuke glowered at her.

"Okay… next question." She glanced down at her clipboard. "What were you and Kabuto doing so near Konoha?"

"Routine assessment." Sasuke snapped.

Mei snapped her fingers again and Sasuke was once more glomped by several screaming fan girls. "Wha-?" Sasuke was cut off as Ino kissed him again. He managed to pull away. "Will you back off already?!"

Ino smirked. "As if! I finally have you right where I want you!" She kissed him again. Sasuke was beginning to have a hard time getting enough air. As soon as one released him, another would grab a hold of him. Two of them started going at his belt again but this time Sasuke was unable to say anything because some brunette was lip locked with him. (No offense to brunets; I'm a brunet myself.) All Sasuke could do was to send Mei a pleading look.

"Alright girls, I think that's enough for now." Mei interjected as she noted the look. But this time the girls did not stop. "Girls…?" No reaction. Sasuke was really starting to freak out by this time. Mei frowned. **"GIRLS!!!!!!"** she roared. Everyone froze. "Everyone BACK OFF! NOW!"

Everyone quickly did as she ordered. Sasuke gasped for air as the brunet released him. He glared at Mei. "Wh-What was that f-for? I answered your question!"

"It was to teach you not to lie to me." Mei told him coldly. "Routine Assessment? Yeah right! Since when do you carry enough explosives to blow up three entire villages on routine assessments, may I ask? When I ask you a question, you _will_ tell me the truth! Understood?"

"Fine." Sasuke snapped tiredly. He was getting nowhere by defying her. _She sure has changed… _he thought.

"Answer me. What were you two up to?" Mei demanded.

Sasuke sighed. "We were on our way to Suna. We were supposed to blow up the village and make it appear as though Konoha had caused it."

Mei jotted down a few notes. "Fourth question… What is Orochimaru planning?"

Sasuke looked away and remained silent.

"You going to answer me or what?" Mei inquired.

"…No."

"Do I need to turn the girls lose again?" She placed her hands on her hips. "You know, I almost wasn't able to get them to stop last time. I might not be able to hold them back this time." She threatened.

Sasuke glared at her but said nothing.

She frowned. "Look. If I have to stick them on you again, I won't stop them."

Silence…

She sighed. "Okay… if you insist on doing this the hard way!" She nodded to the girls. "Go ahead girls."

Sasuke gulped as the girls lunged for him…again! _Will this day ever end?_ He wondered as some red head glomped herself on him. _Where did she find all these girls?_

Sasuke scowled at Mei who was grinning. "You know, you're enjoying this way to much!"

Mei smirked. "Who wouldn't?!"

He growled, and then inhaled sharply as one of the girls pulled off his belt. _Crud!_ He thought as the girl fumbled trying to unzip his pants.

Suddenly, a loud explosion echoed, shaking the entire building. All of the fan girls screamed and fled. Mei rolled her eyes. "Now what?!" She unlocked Sasuke's wrists from the ceiling, swiftly refastening them behind his back. Pulling out her silver rod, she pointed it at his back saying, "Move Uchiha."

Sasuke stumbled forward, slightly weak with relief._ That was close!_ He had no clue what had happened to cause the explosion, but he didn't care. It had saved him from his second worst nightmare. (The first being: getting defeated and killed by Itachi.)

Mei herded him quickly down the hall. As they were rounding the corner, they ran smack dab into Shizune and Ibiki.

"Oh Me- Sakura!" Shizune quickly caught herself before she could reveal Mei's identity. "We need your help. Come with me and Ibiki will take Sasuke." Mei nodded and shoved Sasuke over to Ibiki who roughly grabbed hold the raven teen's shoulder. She nodded to Shizune. "Let's go!" and the two of them took off down the hall.

* * *

**Me: Okay... so what did everyone think? I tried to make Sasuke a little more defiant as was requested in some of the reviews...**

**Sasuke: I'll kill you!**

**Me: Right!**

**Mei and Sakura: (Cackling evilly in the corner)**

**Tsunade: Please review so that Midnight will update and we can find out what the heck cause that explosion.**

**Jiraiya: Yeah, and so that we can get back to watching Mei torture Sasuke! Hee hee!**

**Sasuke: (Glowers)**

**Me:(Smacks him upside the head) Cut it out Uchiha. That glare doesn't bother anyone anymore.**

**Sasuke: Shut up!**

**Me: Don't back talk me! I'm the author of this fic and I can torture you so shut up!**

**Sasuke: Hn!**

**Me: classic Sasuke! Anyway please review as Tsunade said and** **constructive criticism only please. :) Later!**


	5. Battles, Tricks, and the Escape!

**Okay so in this one Daiaka finally appears! Yay! ^_^ (For those of you who dislike bats, he's only in the battle scene.)**

**Disclaimer: GUESS WHAT! I don't own Naruto! Big surprise huh?**

**Claimer: I do own Mei and Daiaka and anyone who says otherwise will feel Daiaka's wrath, Mei's sadism, and My rage! Bwa ha ha ha!**

* * *

Ibiki glanced down at Sasuke and frowned in confusion. "What happened to your shirt?"

Sasuke turned slightly red. He seemed to be doing that a lot today. "Back in my cell…" he mumbled.

Ibiki's eyebrows furrowed. "Why?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Fan girls."

"Ah." A light of amusement appeared in Ibiki's eyes. "We'll have to see about getting you another one." He led Sasuke down the hall towards another wing of the interrogation building.

"Uh… could I maybe get another belt too?" Sasuke asked.

Ibiki quirked an eyebrow at him. "Fan girls?"

Sasuke huffed and looked away, then looked back up surprise as Ibiki gave a slight chuckle. Ibiki? Laughing? That was… weird. "What?" he snapped.

Ibiki shot him an amused look. "I just find rather funny that I every form of physical torture I could think of for weeks and you never cracked. Then some girl gets a hold of you for two days, calls in a bunch of love sick girls and you spill in less than an hour!" he laughed again. "The stoic Uchiha has a weakness after all; who would have thought?!"

Sasuke set his jaw. He was painfully aware of just how pathetic he sounded. He walked along in silence until they reached another cell. Ibiki saw that he got inside and chained the teen to the cot that stood in the room. Then he exited the cell and locked the door firmly behind him.

* * *

Mei spotted Sakura and ran up to stand beside her. "What's going on?" she asked. "What was that explosion?"

"Orochimaru." Sakura replied grimly.

Mei nodded. "We may just find out what he's up to without having to get Sasuke to talk any more."

"Maybe." Sakura replied. She didn't have the time to say anything else for at that moment four masked ninja charged at them. The cousins readied themselves. Sakura pulled out a kunai. She charged forward at full speed, focusing her chakra into her feet. She met the first opponent head on and plunged the kunai into the shinobi's chest. His blood poured from the wound, completely soaking her. She didn't even flinch as she tossed his lifeless body to the side.

While Sakura engaged the second ninja, Mei was facing off against two more, sound nin. They were obviously not the most skilled of shinobi and their movements were slightly clumsy in comparison to hers.

They lunged at her in a synchronized motion. Mei blocked both attacks with ease. The second time they came at her she used her silver rod to give them a blast of Daiaka's chakra that killed them instantly. She turned and registered that Sakura had taken out her opponent. There was not even time for either girl to give the other congratulations, for at that moment, a gigantic snake head appeared above the forests of Konoha.

"Manda." Mei said grimly.

Sakura nodded. "That means that Orochimaru is nearby."

"Mei!" Mei turned to see Tsunada shouting to her from across the street where she was currently fighting Kabuto. "Take out Manda!" the Hokage shouted.

Mei nodded and pulled a kunai, which she used to slice her hand. She let the blood from the cut drip down and land on the tip of the silver rod. "_Daiaka! Akuma no Iki ga __dappi!" _(Daiaka! Emergence of Demon Essence!)She commanded. The rod flared pure crimson as the chakra of the jinchuuriki condensed and streamed out of it forming the colossal figure of the bat demon, Daiaka. The glow ebbed and Daiaka released a high-pitched bellow from deep within his chest. The sound nin gazed up in awe. The bat was by far, larger than Mantha and black as night with blazing scarlet eyes and long, gleaming fangs. Its wingspan was impossibly long and it's claws were razor sharp. A red aura hovered about it. Mei smirked. "Daiaka!" she called. The bat gazed down at her. He was her ally and she knew he would not leave her since his soul was still entrapped within the rod she held. She pointed towards Mantha. _"Hebi ga Sou." _(Kill the snake.)

The bat demon threw back its head and released another bellow before taking off and soaring at an impossible speed towards Manda.

The snake reared back in preparation to strike at its attacker. The two enormous creatures met head on and a terrific battle ensued. On the ground, the fighting had halted briefly as the shinobi focused on the battle between the snake leader and the bat demon.

Mei smirked. Daiaka would win; there was no doubt about it. Manda was powerful to be sure, but he could not overcome the might of an ancient demon, already it was becoming obvious that the bat demon would end up the victor. Though large, he was a good deal faster than Mantha. A cry escaped the sound Nin as Daiaka caught Manda's throat his mouth, his razor-jagged fangs sinking into the throat, penetrating the trachea and jugular vein. Blood erupted from the wound and poured down the front of the snake, drowning any sound nin who stood at its base in a sea of crimson.

At that moment Mei caught sight of Orochimaru standing on one of the rooftops of Konoha, a scowl playing on his ghastly features. "Jiraiya!" she shouted to the perverted sanin. He looked over at her. "Hai?"

In answer, Mei pointed to where Orochimaru stood. Jiraiya caught sight of his old teammate and his eyes flashed. "Arigato Mei-chan." He called before leaping atop a nearby roof and charging at the snake sanin.

Mei did not have a chance to watch the two of them fight for, at that moment, the entire army of sound nin seemed to regain their wits and charged at the Konoha shinobi who gave a roar of defiance and met their charge head on.

Mei and Sakura cut down countless shinobi, the majority of which were relatively undisciplined in comparison to themselves. Then Mei turned and found herself face to face with three more enemy ninja; two males and female. These three were obviously better trained. They moved with an ease and agility that caused them to appear as if they were dancing rather than fighting. The girl had dark red hair and gold eyes. She held an incredibly large _naginata_ (a scythe-like weapon) in her right hand, which she wielded effortlessly with unbelievable speed. The larger of the two boys had silver hair, the color of Kakashi's and green eyes. He held a pair of twin Katana. The smaller boy had blue hair and held several senbon that were three times the size of usual senbon.

Sakura grimaced but Mei simply smirked. While Sakura did not like to be pushed outside of her comfort zone, Mei relished the challenge. "Oh, come on Sakura!" Mei said when she took note of Sakura's expression. "Where's your sense of adventure? It's about time someone gave us a bit of a run for our money!" Sakura gave her a small smile.

Mei grinned back. "So you're game right?"

Sakura's smile grew into a grin. "Like I have a choice!"

* * *

Sasuke sat on the cot in his cell and massaged his temples tiredly. He had dealt with quite a few things in the past and that included some tough people, but he'd never come up against anything like the person Sakura had become. She seemed to focus on nothing but torturing him. The strange thing was that she seemed to know exactly what would bother him. "Since when did Sakura become so dang perceptive!" Sasuke exclaimed aloud.

**What you really mean is…"when did she become so hot?" isn't that right?** A little voice inside his head taunted.

_What the…? What are you talking about???!!!! _

**You know exactly what I'm talking about… You are interested in the Hurano girl.**

_Psssht! Whatever!_ Sasuke huffed and pointedly ignored the voice. "I've been in here for hours…" he whispered. "I wonder what's going on." He had heard the sounds of fighting earlier and then a loud noise had shaken the entire building. Sasuke had waited impatiently for someone to come in and tell him what was going on as someone usually came to check on him every hour or so. But as time passed, no one entered the cell. Ibiki had obviously forgotten about the promised shirt. Sasuke sighed. One thing he hated was sitting quietly and waiting, particularly when he was chained to his bed. Okay so he wasn't the most patient person in the world! But then who was?

He sighed again and closed his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep…

* * *

Two hours later…

Mei opened the door to the cell that Ibiki had told her he had locked Sasuke into and stepped inside. She smirked slightly at the sight that met her eyes. Sasuke lay on the cot, asleep; a chain hung from one of his wrists, attaching him to the cot. He was still shirtless and she wondered if he was cold at all; the cell was freezing in her opinion. She cocked her head to the side slightly. _It's funny, when he's asleep he seems so peaceful…so serene. You'd never guess that during the day he was such a haughty, conceited jerk!_ Mei shook her , she wouldn't have to worry about getting him to tell her what he knew anymore. They had fought off the sound nin. Orochimaru had managed to escape, unfortunately and had used a jutsu to teleport Manda somewhere else, but the snake was half dead because of the wounds he had received from Daiaka. However, several of Orochimaru's minions had been taken captive including Kabuto and Ibiki had managed to get a few of them to talk, so now they had all the information they needed.

Mei frowned. _There's just one thing that bothers me… Orochimaru was beaten so easily… I mean sure they weren't expecting Daiaka, but Orochimaru's smart; he always has a trump card to play. It's almost as if he wanted to lose…_ Mei shook her head. _I'm getting way to uptight all the sudden…I've got to loosen up!_ She walked out, locking the door behind her.

* * *

In the main torture chamber on the other side of the building, a platoon of black ops ninja stood on guard outside a cell containing three people: A white haired boy with a pair of spectacles, a girl with red hair and glasses, and another boy with light blue hair that came just past his chin. The white haired boy was Kabuto, The girl was Karin and the blue haired boy was named Suigetsu. All three worked for Orochimaru, the latter two were members of Sasuke's team.

Within the walls of the cell the three sound nin conversed in low tones. Kabuto smirked. "They fell for it. They even bought that phony story Karin told them about Orochimaru's plan for taking over Konoha."

"Well duh! Of course they fell for it!" Karin snapped. "Orochimaru sama planned it!"

"It was pretty smart." Suigetsu agreed. "Fake an attack on Konoha, get kidnapped and break Sasuke out. The only thing Orochimaru sama didn't plan on was Manda nearly getting killed by that weird bat-thing."

Karin frowned. "What the heck was that thing anyway?" she shivered slightly. "It was… creepy."

"Why is it that the bat freaks you out and you don't mind Mantha at all? Most girls are more scared of snakes." Suigetsu told her.

Karin flipped her hair. "Well I don't happen to be one of them. And I didn't freak out, I just don't care to be around it thank you very much!" she snapped.

"Cut it out you two!" Kabuto cut in. "It's time to move." The other two smirked. "Let's do it!" Karin snarled, cracking her knuckles.

Karin stepped back into the shadows, just behind the door. Suigetsu came forward and banged on the door, calling one of the guards over. "Hey! Can I get some water in here?"

The guard unlocked the door. Stepping slightly inside, he tossed Suigetsu a canteen and was about to turn and go out when Karin suddenly appeared with dagger in hand and slit his throat.

The boys quickly took all of the unfortunate man's weapons as well as his pass key. "Hurry." Karin urged. "We have to take out the others before they have a chance to suspect anything!"

Kabuto smiled as he held up a belt, holding several syringes. "This guy must have been a medic. This makes things way easier."

"How do you mean?" Suigetsu inquired in confusion.

"Hand me his mask and forehead protector." Kabuto instructed. Karin tossed said items to him. He pulled on the mask and tied the Konoha forehead protector over his own, Oto forehead protector. "Suigetsu, let me borrow your hood." Kabuto covered his white hair with the hood. "There we are."

Karin smirked. "Go take them out!"

Kabuto walked casually out of the cell, closing the door behind him. He meandered over to where the three other guards stood conversing quietly among themselves. Moving to stand between them, he swiftly pulled out two syringes and stabbed the black ops on either side of him, injecting the toxic solution. The two fell to the ground and before the third had a chance to realize what had just occurred. The final man moved to attack Kabuto but was taken out from behind by Suigetsu.

"Good work." Karin complemented the two of them. She pulled picked up a mask and one of the fallen black ops' forehead protectors and put them on. Behind her, Suigetsu did the same.

"Alright," Kabuto announced, "let's find Sasuke before someone realizes what happened."

The three made their way through several hallways until they came to the computer room. Karin used her pass key and accessed one of the computers to find out which cell Sasuke was in.

Third floor, room #32. She said.

Kabuto nodded. "Let's go!"

* * *

Sasuke stirred as someone poked him. He opened his eyes dazedly. "Wha-" a hand clamped tighly over his mouth and Sasuke jolted awake. He looked around wildly at the person who held him and his eyes widened in shock. _Kabuto!_ He turned and saw Karin and Suigetsu in the process of breaking the chain off of his wrist.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sasuke hissed when Kabuto released his mouth.

"What does it look like we're doing?" Suigetsu snapped. "We're breaking you out!" The chain snapped and Sasuke stood up.

"Man, what happened to you?" Suigetsu looked him up and down. He pulled off his jacket and tossed it to Sasuke. "Put this on, you don't want to go running around half naked!"

Sasuke glared at him but pulled on the jacket.

"Wait!" Karin said suddenly, catching sight of something. She walked over to Sasuke and shined her flashlight directly into his face. "What is THAT!"

The beam of the flashlight iluminated spots of red lipstick on Sasuke's face.

Kabuto and Suigetsu blinked before cracking up. "Oh my gosh!" Suigetsu cackled. "That's just hilarious! What were you doing huh Sasuke?"

Sasuke growled. "Shut up!"

Karin looked enraged but she turned to the hysterical morons and snapped, "Shut the holes in your faces before I stuff them with Kunai!"

The guys instantly sobered.

"Juugo is waiting for us right outside the city gates. Let's go!" Karin ordered.

Suigetsu nodded. "Unfortunatly, we can't really get out of here without making some noise, so be prepaired to run like the devil's on your heals."

He threw a small, black disk with a blinking, red light towards the wall. It hit the wall and an explosion rocked that part of the building. The smoke cleared and team Hebi saw a gapping whole in the wall. They wasted no time jumping from the whole. They were three stories up so the landing was a bit rough but being shinobi, they managed.

Sasuke heared the loud clanging of the alarm and the sound of voices shouting.

Kabuto grabbed his arm and shouted, "Run!"

* * *

Mei was started awake by the siren. Wondering what was going on, she set a record for the fastest time getting dressed and, grabbing her rod, she rushed outside to collide with Sakura.

"What's going on?" Sakura exclaimed.

Mei shrugged. "Let's go!" the cousins ran towards the center of town until they saw Tsunada.

The fifth Hokage caught sight of them and dashed up. "Girls, Sasuke's escaped along with all the other sound nin we took prisoner. Orochimaru planned it all out! You need to get some help and get Sasuke back! I can't help you right now because Orochimaru just set fire to the amunition warehouse and I need to help put it out before it explodes."

Mei nodded. "You got it!" She turned to Sakura. "Let's go!"

"Sakura nodded." "We'll need help."

"We'll go with you." A voice said. "Mei turned to see Neji, Tenten and Shikamaru standing behind them.

Mei nodded. "Okay, let's go!"

* * *

**Okay so what did everyone think? Thankyou to all my lovely reviewers, you guys ROCK!**

**As always, reviews are greatly appreciated and no flames please... blah, blah, blah....**

**Until next time,**

**~MidnightAnimeAngel**


	6. Recaptured

_**(Flashback:)**_

_Mei turned to Sakura. "Let's go!"_

_Sakura nodded. "We'll need help."_

_"We'll go with you." A voice said. "Mei turned to see Neji, Tenten and Shikamaru standing behind them._

_Mei nodded. "Okay, let's go!"_

**_(End of flashback:)_**

_Five minutes later, running through the forest:_

"Okay so what's the plan?" Tenten asked as they ran.

Mei glanced at Shikamaru. "Shika?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Neji, activate your byakugan and search for Sasuke's chakra."

Neji did so. "I see them." He announced. "Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo, Kabuto and Sasuke. Juugo's got Sasuke with him and is leading the way."

Shikamaru nodded, processing the information. "Okay. When we catch up with them, Tenten, you take Karin, Neji you take Suigetsu and I'll take Kabuto." He turned to look at the Huranos. "You two take out Juugo and get Sasuke back." He smirked "I suggest you manipulate all your resources."

Sakura frowned. "Huh?"

Mei however nodded in understanding. "Sakura… I think he's telling us to switch off."

Shikamaru nodded. "Precisly. They don't know that there's two of you so use it to your advantage."

Sakura nodded. "Got it!"

Neji interupted suddenly. "They're just ahead."

The team fell silent and increased their pace to catch up with their quary.

* * *

Sasuke dashed through the forest next to juugo. He could hear Karin, Suigetsu, and Kabuto crashing through the underbrush behind them.

Sasuke was relieved to be out but he wondered how on earth they would manage to escape Konoha. After all, that explosion had alerted Konoha to their escape and there was no question that they would be persued.

Suddenly, there was a battle cry and Team Hebi found themselves surounded on all sides by Konoha Jounin. (Yes, they are all Jounin by now.)

Sasuke's eyes widened. _How on earth did they find us so fast?_ His mental question was answered a moment later when he turned and caught sight of Hyuga Neji. _Byakugan…_ he thought grimly.

Sasuke took in his enemies. There were four of them, Nara Shikamaru- an incredible strategyst with and IQ exceeding 200, Hyuga Neji- the prodigy of the of the Hyuga clan and the Byakugan genius, Tenten- also known as Konoha's weapon mistress, and finally Sakura- her mask was in place over the lower half of her face, her eyes gazed steadily out over the top of her mask as she analyzed the situation.

All in all they were a pretty good team. They had smarts, bloodline traits, toughness, and (in Sakura's case) a fanatical and at times, devious mentality that was unpredictable at best.

_But they're outnumbered. _Sasuke thought with a smirk. _And my team can take them out. It's time Sakura got a little of her own medicine!_

There was a moment of tense silence, the atmosphere charged with adrenalin.

Then everyone lept forward at once. Tenten and Karin went at it. Suigetsu and Neji charged at one another while Kabuto and Shikamaru circled one another testing eachother for weaknesses.

Sasuke only then noticed that Juugo had dissapeared. He didn't have time to wonder where the other boy was and he turned to face Sakura. "I guess that leaves you and I to duke it out eh Sakura?"

Sakura did not reply. She quietly eyed the young man who she had loved. He had not changed much aside from growing older and stronger. She could feel Mei's eyes on her as her cousin watched from a hidden spot, an unconscious Juugo slung over her shoulder.

_**(Flashback to two minutes before:)**_

"_Are you gonna be okay?" Mei inquired of Sakura, a worried expression on her face._

_Sakura took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah. I can handle it. I always knew I would have to face him sooner or later. I guess this is as good a time as any."_

_Mei nodded. "Just remember that the others and I are here for you. You are a strong person Sakura… you just have to believe in yourself…"_

_**(End of Flashback:)**_

Sakura pulled a kunai from her belt and moved into a tiger crouch position. Sasuke, in turn pulled out three shuriken that Juugo had lent him. They were not his prefered Demon Wind Shuriken, but they would do for now.

"Where's that demon rod of yours?" he asked coldly, his tone half mocking.

Once again, Sakura did not respond. She remained perfectly still as though she were carved out of stone.

Sasuke smirked. "What's the matter Sakura? What happened to all your threats and taunts. Not so strong now that your opponenent has a weapon of his own huh?"

Finally Sakura smirked. "Stop waisting time with meaningless chatter." She deadpanned in a cold, monotone. "Let's get on with this."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "As you wish!" He charged at her, activating his Sharingan. She flew at him forming handsigns at such a terrific speed that it would have been a blur if not for his Sharingan.

_Since when did Sakura get so fast? _The thought momentarily crossed his mind. _She must have been training with Lee quite a bit. _He didn't know why but that thought angered him slightly.

They began to exchange blows and Sasuke found himself smirking as they fought. She may have had a lot of confidence when he was tied to a chair and under her power but she had not chance against him now. Sure she had grown stronger since he had left, but analysing her movements he saw that she had nothing near his own strength.

He grabbed wrist and flung her against a tree trunk, pinning her there with his hand against her throat. "Not so strong now that I'm not in chains are ya Sakura?" He taunted.

Sakura froze. His face was so close to hers' she could feel his warm breath on her face. Her eyes widened as he cut off her oxygen supply.

"Did you really think that I'd just let you take me back to that place and put me in chains so that you could order me around again!" Sasuke watched as Sakura began to struggle; her eyes wide in panic.

So she hadn't changed that much. He had fallen for her act in the torture chamber but now that she was up against danger, he could see the fear that reflected in her eyes. _Just the same as she used to be…_ Sasuke thought. "Not so tough now that you're in trouble are ya Sakura? To bad Naruto's not here to save you."

A cold voice behind him sounded, slicing through the air like a sharpened blade. "Naruto may not be here, but I am!"

Sasuke spun around and saw… Sakura? His eyes widened. "Wha-?" The pink haired Kunoichi glowered at him, her fiery green eyes flashing. Her gazed moved to look past him. "Sakura… you okay?"

Sakura nodded in relief.

Sasuke looked back and forth between the two, identical girls. "How…?" he gasped in confusion.

Sakura smirked. This was probably the first time she had seen Sasuke look so unsettled. "Uchiha Sasuke, meet my cousin, Hurano Mei, and the girl who managed to make you spill all your secrets."

Mei's lips twisted into a sardonic grin. "Nice to finally meet you Uchiha." She remarked in a taunting voice.

"You…" Sasuke gazed at her in shock. "You were the one who interogated me?"

Mei nodded. "Correct."

"But… how-" Sasuke was cut off.

"It wasn't difficult. You were so convinced of the fact that you were a thousand times smarter than everyone else and it's easiest to manipulate your oponent when he is blinded by his pride." She smirked. "And you, Uchiha Sasuke, were blind as a bat!"

A low growel emmited from Sasuke's throat and he charged at her. Mei just laughed and easily dodged his blow. "Nice try Uchiha. But there's no way I could let you escape. Konoha isn't quite through with you just yet." She smirked and took out her silver rod. "And neither am I!" Sasuke tensed, instantly recognizing the weapon.

"Remember this Uchiha? You were quite curious about it the last time I showed it to you." She smiled. "Remember I told you that it contained Daiaka's Chakra?"

Sasuke eyed the device warily.

"Would you like to see Daiaka at work?" She grinned evilly.

Sasuke stepped back as Mei formed a hand sign and the rod flared brightly, sending red chakra snaking towards him.

"Wha-" The chakra surrounded him, trapping him in a scarlet, glowing web. He could feel the intense heat that radiated from the energy. The net grew tighter around him like a noose, closing in. Sasuke threw a shurken which promptly melted in the severe tempurature.

Through the net of chakura Sasuke could see that team hebi had been beaten. _Does this Mei person intend to roast me alive?_ He wondered. Tenten and Neji looked on stunned and even Shikamaru looked somewhat surprised which was amazing. Sakura and Mei however gazed, unaffected at the demonic chakura that threatened to engulf him.

Sasuke blew a fire ball at the chakra that trapped him. Daiaka's chakra simply absorbed it. A thin line of chakra snaked out and wrapped itself around Sasuke's torso, burning him. Sasuke fell to the ground, writhing as the chakra seared through his flesh and into the muscles of his abdomen. He let out a strangled scream as the the the chakra entered his body sending white hot pain coursing through his viens. It finally pulled back and Sasuke struggled to get up but only made it as far as a kneeling position.

"Now that I have your attention Uchiha, listen up." Mei called. "As you know I am not a terribly unreasonable person. I always give my victims an alternative to death if possible." She smirked at the glare she received from the injured boy. "So here are your choices. I can turn Daiaka loose on you and let him melt your sorry carcass from the inside out until you are nothing but a puddle… or you can throw your weapons down and Neji san will come and paralyze you, then you will return with us to Konoha. So which will it be Uchiha?" Sasuke stiffened as the the web of chakra constricted suddenly so that it was merely a couple of inches from his body. "Will you return with us? Or will you choose to become a human candlestick?"

Sasuke hesitated for only a few moments before painfully removing the few weapons that his teammates had supplied him with and throwing them outside the net of chakra. Mei nodded in approval. "What do you know… he actually made a smart choice for once. To bad cause I was looking forward to seeing you incinerated Uchiha." Sasuke remained silent and Mei nodded to Neji. "Neji san, if you would be so kind?"

Neji nodded, activated his Byakugan and stepped foreward, the net parted enough to let him through before closing in behind him.

Sasuke was tempted to attack Neji and use him as a hostage, but he knew that would be a stupid move. First of all, with his Byakugan activated Neji could easily anticipate any attack. Secondly, he was weakened and had no weapons while the Hyuga genius was fully armed and in top physical condition. And thirdly, even if he somehow managed to get the drop on Neji, Daiaka would simply kill him before he had a chance to do anything. Thus Sasuke remained motionless as Neji hit his chakra points. Neji hit the last one and Sasuke's immobile body crumpled to the ground and he passed out. Neji caught him before he landed and lifted him up, nodding to Mei who called off Daiaka.

The scarlet chakra diffused and returned to Mei's silver rod. Neji hefted the paralyzed Sasuke over his shoulder and carried the boy back towards Konoha followed by the others.

* * *

**Hey Everybody! What did everyone think of this chapter? Poor Sasuke, he tried to make a break for it but alas... Daiaka's power was too much for him. And Sasuke hasn't even seen Daiaka yet!:D **

**To all my wonderful reviewers: Thank you so much; YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!! ^_^**

**Note: I have a poll on my profile. I'm trying to find out which of my fics readers like best so that I'll know which ones I should give priority to. Please drop by and take the poll. Thanks!**

**Until next time...**

**~MidnightAnimeAngel**

* * *


End file.
